Tseena
by AliceEverette
Summary: Victoria Reid is looking to gain revenge on Lathem Cole and will stop at nothing to achieve it. Butch Cavendish is secretly helping Cole to collect raw silver up in the mountians. They are bound to meet each other at some point, right? How will an indian and a Lone Ranger fit into the picture? *The story is much better I swear*
1. Chapter 1

"Damn you, Wolf! Get back here! Hey! Somebody! There's The Wolf! Hurry men! Before you lose her again!" The large banker called out to me and his men. Before the fat pig could even utter another word, I jumped on my Shire and raced off down the dirt road, kicking up dust behind me. I could hear the commotion coming from the Rangers behind me as they tried to shoot at me only to find their ammunition gone. I smirked as I heard them cuss and yelling out orders to each other. It was the dead of night and deep down they knew that they had once again lost me. But their stubbornness was one to rival my own and in the background I could hear them mounting their horses. I urged my mare to go faster and she obeyed as she too heard the pounding of hooves coming from behind her. The several bags strapped to my waist and legs pounded against me as we raced faster and further away from the annoying lawmen trailing far behind. I didn't believe in saddles and therefore chose to ride bare-back. I'd rather ride naturally, as to cause less of a strain on both me and my horse. It also helps her to go faster, which I am grateful for when it comes to those insane Rangers always trying to tail me. We rode hard and fast well into the early hours of the morning when I decided we both could use some rest. I stopped us by a watering hole and quickly jumped from Gunpowder, my mare. I stood there stretching for a moment or two, searching for any good fire wood in the bright moonlight. I spotted some nice, large logs near the shining watering hole and gathered it up with ease. I marched back over to my mare and set down the kindling near her and searched my various pouches for the matches. When I found them, I took them out and eagerly set the wood on fire. I watched as the flames licked at the dry wood and devoured it quickly, causing a frown to appear on my face. As I searched around for more wood, I noticed something that I hadn't heard in a long time, the beautiful howl of a wolf. The mournful noise rung loud and clear over the vast plains and through the canyons. It was probably a lone wolf that got kicked out of its pack, or was never excepted into one. I gingerly lifted my hand up and trailed my fingers over the deep scars on the left side of my face. Three long ones stretched their way vertically over my eye. The middle one was longer than the two outside ones and was the most puckered. I remembered I had nearly lost my eyesight in that eye and I was lucky I had known a doctor in that area. After I traced the three long scars I moved down to the one near my mouth. It started at the corner and went down to touch the jaw bone and was about an inch long. It wasn't as noticeable as the others but it still wasn't easy to cover, that is if I ever needed to cover it. The wolf let out another bone-chilling howl and I shivered from the intensity of its voice. I could hear Gunpowder whinny behind me and shift uneasily. I knew she would settle once it stopped howling so I went back over to the spot where I first found the wood and was relieved to discover there was still some left. As I bent over to gather the wood, my body tensed when I heard rustling from a nearby bush. My eyes were glued to it as my hand crept its way up to my knife that I had tucked securely in my belt. As soon as my fingers kissed the handle of it, a rabbit protruded from the undergrowth. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and ran my fingers through my tangled hair. I smiled down at the devious little creature as it looked up at me with its seemingly innocent eyes. When those seemingly innocent eyes found my abnormally large canines, it scurried away just as fast as it had appeared. I sighed as I picked up the rest of the remaining wood and made my way back to the struggling fire. I could hear Gunpowder making herself comfortable as I placed the remaining logs on the fire. I stayed kneeling in front of it and watched as the flames engulfed the wood greedily. A peaceful feeling overcame me as I slowly rose and made my way over to my faithful horse and was amused to see she had lied down near the fire. I sat down and propped myself up against her as I gently stroked her gray coat. She nudged me with her massive head as if she was returning the gesture and let out a breath of contempt. I pulled my dusty, leather hat down over my eyes and made myself comfortable. I knew this would be the most relaxation I would get for a long time so I cherished it while I could. Tomorrow I would be back to my old self and would enjoy getting on the Rangers' nerves. This once again brought a smile to my face and I went to sleep to the steady breathing of my horse and the sorrowful cry of the wolf that was so akin to myself.

*** No-one's P.O.V.***

While The Wolf had been having her fill of looting banks and making sure the Rangers were frustrated, Butch Cavendish was being escorted onto the train heading to Colby. The fresh, dry air was a smack to the face after being held up in jail for an entire year. He took in a deep breath through his nose and silently marveled in the crisp air. One of the two lawmen escorting him gave a harsh tug on his handcuffs and Butch grunted as the other pushed him from behind, urging him on into the cart. He slowly lifted his head up to look up at the man standing in front of him and gave him his signature smirk. The man visibly shivered and that just caused Butch's smirk to widen into a vicious smile that showed off his silver tooth. Once the lawman pulled himself back together, him and the other man tugged Butch on into the jail car and proceeded to bolt his handcuffs to a metal chain that then bolted to the floor. As Butch made himself comfortable, they brought in another prisoner, this one an Indian; Comanche to be exact. The Indian glared at the other man as his cuffs were connected to the same chain as the man who ruined his life. Butch was aware of the Indian burning holes in his head, but he paid no mind to it. He was focused on his soon-to-be freedom. As the train began to move, Butch let a devilish smile spread across his face. He couldn't wait to be free.

** I have started this story and I know it won't get that many views because not everybody understands the charm of Butch. But for those who do, please review this and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! :D**


	2. First Encounters

*The Wolf's P.O.V.*

Waking up to the sound of hoof beats isn't the easiest thing to do, especially when you're a wanted criminal. The familiar rhythmic noise startled me out of my restless sleep. There was only a moment of confusion and then, as if on instinct, I leaped from my spot on the ground and drew my pistol from its resting place. I looked around hurriedly, analyzing my surroundings. It was still dark, but the sun was beginning to push its way into the sky. The air was nippy and cool, demonstrating the bi-polarness of the western temperatures. The fire had long been out, now reduced to only a pile of burning embers. Hearing footsteps behind me, I quickly whirled around to find Gunpowder at the other end of my barrel. She gave me an almost seemingly confused look before her head turned to the left of us. Not noticing the latter movement, I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding. A relieved smile made its way across my face as I began to pet my trusty mare. Before I could lose myself to my thoughts, she nickered and nudged me with her head, returning it back to its former place and repeating the movement several times. Knowing that something wasn't right, I looked to where she had been and saw the silhouettes of seven men on their horses, seemingly to ride from out of the sunrise. My earlier memories came rushing back to me and the adrenaline started rushing through my veins. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who they were; the silhouettes of the men. The sound of horse hooves pounding the ground assaulted my ears and I dashed for my few belongings, mainly the fairly big bag of money that I had looted from that bank the day before. Deciding that whatever was left meant very little to me, I sprung up onto Gunpowder and urged her onward. She obediently obeyed and soon there was nothing more than a cloud of dust, an abandoned campsite, and seven annoying lawmen behind us. I'd be found dead and bloated before I'd be thrown into jail by the hands of those men, though. So with a last second decision, I steered my massive companion towards the general direction of Dead Man's Canyon. From past experiences, I knew they wouldn't travel there in fear of being ambushed. So it was practically a safe haven until they all grew a pair and ventured in. With this reassuring thought, and one last look behind me, my horse and I rode long and hard towards our destination.

*Time Lapse*

*John Reid's P.O.V.*

We had been riding for a few hours now, looking for Butch Cavendish and his gang, and I had noticed how Dan and practically everyone besides me were in a foul mood. The uncomfortable air surrounding us was suffocating so I decided to talk to Collins. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be him. As I urged the stallion I was riding up beside him, I found that his demeanor was the worst.

"Is something bothering you, Collins?" I asked, eagerly wanting to know what could put the usually joyous man in such an ugly mood.

"You could say that."

"Do you mind if I ask what it is?"

"Not at all."

"Well, um, what is it?" His short answers were making me even more uncomfortable, and I hoped it didn't show.

"Have you ever heard of the female outlaw named The Wolf?" He questioned, looking over at me while sipping on his whiskey. I pondered on it for a second and then shook my head as a silent answer. But something caught my attention and caused me to whip my head towards him and cast a disbelieving look.

"Did you say 'female'?"

"That I did. You see, she gets her name from her wolfish looks and how she acts. Only a handful of people have seen her face up close and live to tell about it. I'm one of those few." He told me, a shadow seemingly passing over his face. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent and waited for him to continue. It seemed as if everyone was listening in, also waiting for him to go on. "Despite the scars running down her face, she's as pretty as a picture. Long, healthy golden hair that sometimes shines red, light tan skin, nice body, and smells of blood and vanilla. Those are just about all the normal aspects when talking about her, though. You see, she has two long sharp teeth that look like daggers in her mouth, and are _very _capable of ripping through flesh. But no, that's not the only thing that stands out on her. Her ears are long and pointed and have a few piercings in them. Her nails are also long, but that's not the weird thing about them. They're a dull black , that's the weird part." Taking a break in the story, he downed the remaining bit of whiskey from its bottle and threw it to the ground. I furrowed my brows but said nothing of it. I looked around and noticed that there was a canyon coming up in the distance. We must have traveled a good distance if we were coming up on it. 'Dead Man's Canyon' is what Dan had called it. I remembered hearing about it from when we were just children, but those memories were foggy. "But the thing that has haunted my dreams are her eyes." This caught everyone's attention. "The right eye is as green as a pasture. So warm and peaceful but it doesn't do her justice. Her other eye is the one that shows her for who she really is, a cold blooded killer." As he said this, he finished it with a big gulp of whiskey from the new bottle he had somehow managed to get out of the saddle bags.

"What color is it?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Silver. The same color as the raw stuff that is said to flow through some of these hills. Cold an unforgiving is how I remember her eyes. I don't think I'll ever see them any other way." He once again took a drink from his bottle and with it a deep breath. I started to wonder just what that woman had done to him but stopped when he started talking again. "The whole reason behind me telling you this is, that's what has been bothering me. And not just me either, as you can tell, our whole little group here is bothered by it. Because each and every man here has had some kind of run-in with her before." At the end of this sentence, my head shot up to look at my older brother. What would he be doing around someone like her? "Anyways, The Wolf has been gracing us with her presence lately and now with Cavendish on the loose, I'd hate to think of what would happen if they teamed up." The very thought caused shivers to run through my body, even though it was scorching out.

"Why don't you just arrest her?"

"To arrest somebody, you need to catch them first." I was surprised when it was Dan who answered. He had been silent through out the whole ride. He looked back at me and gave a sad smile before beckoning me forward. He stopped as well as the others while I made my way to him. Without a word, he held out his hand, offering me a gun. I shook my head and looked away.

"I don't believe in them, you know that."

"Butch Cavendish, and The Wolf for that matter, don't care one way or the other."

"I'll take my chances." As we were looking over the entrance to Dead Man's Canyon, I spotted something over to the left of it. It looked like somebody riding a horse but I couldn't be sure. "Hey Dan, what's that over there?" I asked pointing to the unknown shape. When he didn't answer, I looked over to see his face contorted into one of disbelief. I was fixing to ask what was wrong when his eyes found mine.

"That..." He looked back over to the unknown figure. "...is The Wolf." I could both hear and feel everyone turn to look at us. Dan raised his arm up to point her out to the others and I could hear curses being thrown around under breaths. I didn't know what I was feeling at that moment. Excitement and fear along with curiosity seemed to be the prominent ones though.

"I'll go first. I'll look ahead to see if I can see anything and watch where she goes." Collins said, and before anyone could argue, he was racing down the hill and towards The Wolf.

*The Wolf's P.O.V.*

For the second time that day, I heard hoof beats. I was in the shadow of Dead Man's Canyon when I turned my head and saw seven figures atop a small hill and one riding towards me. _Damn Rangers... Don't they ever give up!_ I kicked Gunpowder and she whinnied before racing us into the canyon. More dust was flying up behind us as we sped past the scarce trees and bushes dotting the landscape. I heard two gunshots go off and instinctively ducked. I turned around to see the rangers, as well as a new body, trailing after me. The older man, Collins, was in the lead and was the closest to me. Not wanting to, but doing it anyway, I whipped Gunpowder to make her go faster. She was surprised by the act and sped up past her normal gallop. More and more bullets started to fly until the only noise was that of gunfire, yelling, and hoof beats. I looked back to see only the old man still following me and the others laying on the ground. Confusion swept over me again before it was all clear. _Ambush._ I turned back around to see a group of men on horseback heading towards me. Panic was starting to set in. _I'm trapped... Trapped like an animal... How fitting._ I pulled on the reins to turn Gunpowder around when I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I bit back a scream and managed to turn and made her race towards the old man. _Wounded and trapped animals are always the most ferocious... I happen to be both..._ The old man held a look of surprise and terror and was fiddling with his gun, trying to get it reloaded. I could see Dan Reid and his brother laying in front of a rock when an idea came to me. I could hear more gunfire and bullets whiz past my head as I was nearing Collins. _Al...most... thhheerreeee..._ **Bang!** This time I couldn't hold back the scream that tore its way up my throat. Clutching my stomach, I couldn't keep myself on my horse when she reared and soon I hit the ground with a harsh thud, on my bleeding shoulder none the less. A hiss of pain slipped past my lips as I curled into a ball, clutching my stomach. My shoulder was going numb and I could feel the blood pouring out of my stomach, pounding every time my heart beat. Everything around me was a blur, but I still had enough sense to reach for my gun. A boot stopped any further progression though. Looking up to the owner of the boot, through the haze that seemed to be blurring my vision, the last thing I saw before I passed out was a pair of crystal-blue eyes.

***You all better enjoy this! I spent four hours on it and I don't want to stop writing but its almost time to go home and I don't have internet at home so yeah... sucky... Anyways, please tell me what you think! I feel like I'm not explaining things enough... am I? Please tell me!***


End file.
